All In Good Time
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Last instalment: Why: Why do so many people discriminate me because of my rocky and tan appearance? Why can't they accept me for my personality?....please review!
1. No Matter What

**Hey there! This will be my first series of stories/oneshots/poetry in this section. To be honest, I haven't watch the movie, but I am watching the animated version of Fantastic Four. So far, it is going well. I just can't wait until Reed and Susan get together. Anyways, this will be a series of one shots and poetry that I will write about everyone in the show. This poem is about Susan thinking about Reed's relationship with another girl. Enjoy!**

No Matter What

I can't look into your eyes,

When I know that no one can change the truth.

You try to look at me with sympathy, not despise,

Knowing everything what you have done to me.

-

People come and go,

Some choose the future, some stay in the past.

All I want to say is no,

To everything that has happened heretofore.

-

I don't want to be heartbroken,

By the one I've always loved.

You've tried to make me in,

A state where all can be forgotten.

-

You do realize the truth,

Of my vitality slipping away.

You know my life is covered by no booth,

No one ever gives me the time alone I need.

-

I am dying inside knowing you are happy,

With someone you think is perfect.

I now know why no one touches the sky,

They don't want to reach the end without a happy ending.

-

I want you back to me now,

No matter how hard it is.

I know the question is how,

But I will find a way.

-

No one ever told me why it's tough,

To get a loved one back.

As long as it doesn't get too rough,

I am determined to get you back.

**That's it! Please review and I will write another poem or an one-shot very soon! Until then, bye!**


	2. More To Life

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I just found out that Reed and Sue are together in the animated series! Woohoo! Anyways, this will be an alternate universe one-shot. This will be about Susan coping with amnesia, and chooses between her past and her present. And our mighty Reed is there to help her out. Please review!**

More to Life

I always thought there was something more to life than casting yearning looks out my grimy window or huddling under threadbare quilts, quivering as the harsh winter winds blew through my body and froze my inner core. There was a growing awareness; confidence that strengthened every moment I lingered on the fact that this wasn't my life. I was destined somewhere else beyond the walls of this dilapidated house; beyond the run-down shacks and fields plentiful with weeds.

Blonde hair spilled down my back as I tapped against the iced glass window with the nails on my delicate fingers. With my other hand, my fingers traced the raindrops on the window. The clouded sky continued to cast down freezing rain. The only light was emitted from the lamp not to far from our house, which cast an uncanny glow into my dark room. My azure eyes shimmered in the light as I gazed out, my mind engrossed in a fantasy world.

Gradually I drew up my hand to the window again and scribbled a name so that it faintly showed through the window.

'Susan Storm'

It was my name, wasn't it? No, something seemed so wrong about my name.

Rising from the window sill, I crept over the timeworn floor to the full length mirror resting on the wall. Inhaling sharply and then swiftly blowing out, the gust sent dust that had collected on the mirror spiraling into the air. I took a steady step back and peered into the mirror. Smiling into the mirror, I played every feature of my face from raised eyebrows to puckered lips. I let out a soft, melodic whisper, "Susan," hanging onto each letter and each syllable, "Storm".

"Susan Storm," I mumbled again for reassurance. There was nothing but emptiness.

"**Who am I?**" I hissed. I scrutinized myself in great frustration, looking to find anything that would flicker memories of my past. From a strand of my crimson hair to my scrawny legs, I couldn't find a hint. All I knew was that ten months ago, I wasn't an abandoned, poor girl waking up in an orphanage infirmary with doctors staring down at me with keen interest. I wasn't an orphan. For ten months ago, I wasn't diagnosed with amnesia.

Journeying to the bed, on the other side of my undersized room, I smashed my head down on my pillow and stared at the ceiling. A tear threatened to shed but I quickly wiped it away. I sniffed once before tears started to pour uncontrollably down my face.

Gazing out the window towards the light source, I slowly stood up from my resting position. As I walked towards the mirror, memories of the day I was admitted to the orphanage flooded my mind.

_"Anything on the girl yet?" The rough voice erupted in my ears. My mind seemed to barely pick up whatever was going on. My eyes were shut and I couldn't move my body. I was half-asleep and had a throbbing headache. I didn't know where I was but at the moment in my half-conscious state, my ears were picking up two people talking next to me. _

_"No sir. She has nothing. I sent the DNA to the labs but we haven't received news. There's no evidence on who she is," the soft, gentle tone of a female proclaimed. _

_The doctor remained silent as she hesitated and brought her voice down to a whisper. "Sir, we've done some testing with her to see if she's in good health, but there is something wrong. She has bruises and burn marks all over her arms and legs. It seems as if she has been abused."_

_At that point my body came to full consciousness, and in an instant I sprang awake. My eyes shot open, startling the two people in front of me. My location was uncertain and everything looked blurry. I didn't understand where I was or how I got there. All in all, I didn't even know who I was! _

_"She's awake," the female stated. _

_"Don't worry, just stay calm, everything's fine," she assured me. _

_My face showed panic as I stared around the room. The woman's black eyes were full of concern, as the elderly male doctor limped towards me from the corner. _

_"Where am I?" I blurted out, as I was in complete shock and needed to know what was happening. _

_"Calm down, you're in an orphanage infirmary. Don't worry though, you are in good hands," she assured me once again. _

"_Orphanage?"_

_"Yes, you're in an orphanage. This is a place where children with no parents or family come to reside. Police found you floating in the water. You've suffered a concussion from what seems like a severe blow to the head. By the looks of it, you have fallen at a devastating height." the female pointed out. _

_I stared in utter horror at my bandaged body. I wanted to shout out in agonizing pain, but something told me to resist._

_"We also believe that you may have amnesia."_

_"Amnesia?" I asked, completely baffled._

_"Amnesia is partial or total loss of memory. You probably don't remember a thing in the past. Neither your accident or whatever life you lead before it." _

_I was still in shock as I peered at the dolphins decorated on the walls. _

_"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. All we need to do is to discover who you are and try and spark some of your memory. Then we can find your relations and send you home," the male spoke. _

Looking back, I realized that I sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Hunger gnawed on me and sleepiness cast spells on me. I refused to take the medications they tried to give me.

After few months of no success, I was considered healthy and kept in the orphanage, where my life became utter misery.

"Excuse me?" I pivoted on my toes and glanced to see who was at the door. An average height boy with brown hair was standing at my doorway. His hazel eyes glistened in the light.

"Yes, who might you be?" I asked, trying to maintain a steady tone. She must have sensed that I was in a pensive state because she was about to leave the room.

"No," I insisted, curious on why she was here, "Please stay."

"Thank you. My name is Reed Richards and I am here to see you," the boy said in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I am here to see you Sue and help you with your life."

"My life? Ok, fine. Let me move the clothes from the floor, and then you can come in." I moved all the clothes from the floor to my dresser top.

"It's okay. I can wait."

"Do you really want to know how I feel as an orphan?" I asked, once I finished cleaning up my room.

"Yes," Reed nodded, "I want to help you.

I sighed deeply before continuing, "When I first learned I had amnesia, I thought it was the end of the world. I felt abandoned and as if I was responsible for everything that has happened. Now, ten months later, I feel rejected and bitter. I don't even think I want to learn my past anymore."

He replied, "Don't give up hope. Someone will find you and you will be able to go home. Just because you have amnesia and no one came to claim you, it doesn't mean you have to feel abandoned. I know for sure I am an orphan, while you do not. Don't ever give up hope, Sue."

Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I tried to smile faintly which obviously fooled Reed, as he smiled in response. "Don't worry, Reed," I replied to his comment, "I'll never give up hope."

Restless tossing and turning disrupted my sleep that night as I had strange dreams that seemed too cruel to be true. I remembered briefly what it was about.

_The water rushed toward land, soaking it and washing away the clutter. The water engulfed me but it didn't care. The water saw what happened but never stopped it. _

_I was pushed roughly towards the sea and tumbled forward. Tears filled my eyes, as I turned around to see a tall figure standing there with a vengeful look. _

_"Go into the water, NOW!" he roared into the ocean. I trembled with fear as I stepped back._

_"Father please, don't make me do this! All I did was ask you what the answer to a question was. What did I do wrong?" I tried to have a calm voice, but it croaked as I broke into sobs. _

"_YOU QUESTIONED MY WAYS AND FOR THAT YOU MUST RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!" the older man hit me with full force, knocking me down onto the sandy shore. I saw cried intensely at the thought of my torture. _

_"Please father, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again," I begged on my knees as I tried to escape this severe punishment. _

_He, in response, belted me on the side of my head and left me to drown in the ocean. The last words I heard were, "NOW YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR RIGHTFUL PUNISHMENT!" then everything went pitch black._

Immediately I knew what this dream was. It was my past, the last day I was with my parents. It was the day I was pushed into the water only to be forgotten by my family. Was this the life I thought was perfect: a life of abuse and torture? I already knew what I had to choose.

I knew I had a destiny to fill and a new outlook on life. I was now able to put my past to rest knowing that I have a future to work towards. For all this, I had to thank Reed for his support, although I was not proud of my past. Nevertheless, I am determined to pursue a career in criminology with the intent of helping others.

The next day held many events, including a luncheon with Reed. As I was spending more time with him, I felt something about him. Maybe it was the way he talked about nano-particles or how atoms work. Maybe it was his seriousness in his tone of voice. I don't know what made me feel this way. However, I knew for sure that I was indeed ready to start a new life, forgetting my treacherous past.

**Is it good or is it great? Please review and tell me what you all think! A new one-shot about Johnny will be out on its way soon!**

**Until then…**

**Bye!**


	3. Separating Right from Wrong

**Sorry for the delay, however, I finally got the one-shot about Johnny done. Well, it's more of a Johnny and Sue, sister-brother type of one-shot. You will find out soon enough! Enjoy!**

Separating Right From Wrong

"I need your help, Sue. Won't you do anything to help your baby brother?" A blonde woman grabbed the phone tightly, as she took in deep breaths. Over the phone, a desperate, deep masculine voice terrified her as she tried to grasp the concept the person over the phone was telling her.

"What happened? Why are you phoning from the police station?" Susan Storm was hoping that her brother wasn't there for what she thought he was in there for.

"Damn Caller I.D." he whispered into the phone, while his sister listened to all of his swearing in silence. "Sue?"

"Yes, Johnny?" Susan gripped the phone to her ear and waited eagerly for his question.

"I need your help to bust me out of here," Johnny Storm requested, after silence for fifteen seconds. Susan's eyes went wide in shock when her brother uttered these words. Reed Richards and Ben Grimm were looking at her in puzzlement, from their place on the couch, opposite from where she was.

"Johnny? Why? WHY! What have I done wrong? I've done all I could to take care of you the right and proper way, but you go getting arrested. What impact has the Fantastic Four been on your life? Didn't saving people's lives put any sense into that brain of yours?" Susan gasped for breath when she finished. Reed and Ben had mirrored shocked expression, when they heard her statements, harsh statements.

"I didn't think Matchstick's pranks would get him into _that _kind of trouble," Ben commented quietly, knowing that Susan was already sensitive on the matter. Reed remained silent knowing it was best for Susan to do so.

"Sue…I'm sorry. There was this car, and you see…it was real hot…and…" Johnny started, however, knowing that his explanations would be interrupted.

"You were distracted by a CAR? Jonathan Spencer Storm, do you have any idea how many times have I told you to stay away from cars, and stay out of trouble. It didn't matter before we were part of the Fantastic Four if you did small, meddling things like this. Now it does! Do you know how many people look up to us as role models? What will people think of us now? Johnny," Susan sighed deeply in exasperation before continuing, "will you ever learn? What did you do with the car?"

"I…I…stole it, and drove it…then smashed it into the…Starbucks…on the block away from…Alicia's apartment…" he stopped, hoping his sister wouldn't get any madder than she already was.

"You WHAT? You smashed a car into a Starbucks? Johnny! Do you ever think? Do you ever think before you act? Do you have any idea the cost…" Susan was halted when her brother barged in with something to say.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I never do! Do you ever tell me what I'm good at? All you've done is be nice to Reed and Ben, and blame me for things I'm not good at. You know what? Maybe I am immature, maybe I am dumb, but I'm definitely not useless!" Johnny slammed the phone down which caught Susan off guard. She stared at the phone for few minutes before putting it down herself.

Reed and Ben both had puzzled expressions when Susan came next to them and sat on the couch in the middle of them. Before one of them asked what the matter was, Susan's body fell limp onto Reed's shoulder.

"SUSIE!" exclaimed Ben while Reed clasped onto Susan's body tightly to his.

"I knew it would turn out like this," Reed whispered as he readied to carry Susan to her room.

Inside a dark, gloomy cell sat the famous Human Torch waiting for a chance to phone his sister. He put his head into his hands in disappointment at the outcome of his actions. "Sue is so going to kill me for this…"

"Mr. Storm?" Johnny looked up and saw a police man in uniform, with a smirk. "Ready to phone your sister?"

"You wish…" Johnny stood up and waited for the police officer to open the cell door. Once he did, Johnny was ushered to a telephone in the station and was motioned to phone home.

Johnny shakily dialed the number to the Baxter Building, and wished the ring would last forever. Before he knew it, he was talking to his sister.

"I need your help, Sue. Won't you do anything to help your baby brother?" Johnny hoped his sister would be calm over the situation. However, his sister was far from calm.

"What happened? Why are you phoning from the police station?" Johnny must have sensed that she was hoping that he wasn't calling for bail.

"Damn Caller I.D." he whispered into the phone, while his sister listened to all of his swearing in silence. "Sue?"

"Yes, Johnny?" Johnny took a deep breath, before answering.

"I need your help to bust me out of here," he requested, after silence for fifteen seconds. He heard policemen snicker behind him. Because he was on the phone with his sister, he didn't swear at them.

"Johnny? Why? WHY! What have I done wrong? I've done all I could to take care of you the right and proper way, but you go getting arrested. What impact has the Fantastic Four been on your life? Didn't saving people's lives put any sense into that brain of yours?" Susan gasped for breath when she finished.

"Sue…I'm sorry. There was this car, and you see…it was real hot…and…" Johnny started. Nevertheless, he was interrupted right in the middle of his explanation.

"You were distracted by a CAR? Jonathan Spencer Storm, do you have any idea how many times have I told you to stay away from cars, and stay out of trouble. It didn't matter before we were part of the Fantastic Four if you did small, meddling things like this. Now it does! Do you know how many people look up to us as role models? What will people think of us now? Johnny," Susan sighed deeply in exasperation before continuing, "will you ever learn? What did you do with the car?"

"I…I…stole it, and drove it…then smashed it into the…Starbucks…on the block away from…Alicia's apartment…" Johnny stopped, hoping his sister wouldn't get any madder than she already was.

One police officer behind him whispered to another, "I wouldn't want to be him with a sister like that." The reason behind all of the officers knowing what the conversation was about was because it was on intercom.

Johnny put his hand over the intercom, and threatened to the police, "If you say one word about my sister, I swear I'll burn you to crisp."

Johnny turned his attention to the phone once more. "You WHAT? You smashed a car into a Starbucks? Johnny! Do you ever think? Do you ever think before you act? Do you have any idea the cost…" Susan was halted when her brother barged in with something to say.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I never do! Do you ever tell me what I'm good at? All you've done is be nice to Reed and Ben, and blame me for things I'm not good at. You know what? Maybe I am immature, maybe I am dumb, but I'm definitely not useless!" Johnny didn't want to scream at his sister, but his anger at the policemen made him do so. He slammed the phone into the slot, and turned furiously at the policemen.

"If my sister phones, tell me, or else…" He went on fire and motioned a death sign. A police officer ushered him to his cell.

Once in his cell, he sat against the wall, and did something he rarely did; he cried.

Reed listened patiently as his fiancée was sobbing and whispering into his chest.

"Reed, you know how hard it has been for me to raise Johnny as a sister. When our mother died, life began spiraling downward for father. After her death," Susan paused and sobbed a bit more, "he became a gambler and a drunk. Because of that, he accidentally killed a loan shark. Ever since our father went into jail, I had to raise Johnny. If only he would understand how much I am struggling for him, maybe then he would know better than to crash cars."

"Inscrutable," whispered Reed when he looked around his room. Unfortunately, Susan heard this, and she immediately looked up at Reed with red, puffy eyes.

"What do you mean _inscrutable_? Are you saying I am inscrutable? Are you saying that I am…" the Episcopalian focused hard on finding the meaning of the word inscrutable in her mind of vocabulary.

Reed reluctantly rolled his eyes and commented quietly, "Like I said, I really need to get the three of you dictionaries."

"Inscrutable means hard to make out, doesn't it?" Startled by her melodic voice, Reed nodded by means of answering. Scrutinizing him was one of her ultimate goals by the time they were married. However, she still didn't understand him and his rather awkward use of vocabulary. "Why did you call me inscrutable?"

While letting go of her and standing up, he answered, "I called you inscrutable because you are hard to read. No one would have expected that you had such a hard past, Susan. No one would have guessed the responsibilities and burdens laid out on you because of one tragedy in your life."

Susan gawked at Reed and stood up as well. As she was going to leave the room, she whispered, "Johnny is not a burden. I love him way too much to say he's a burden. In fact, he's a gift from God."

Once she left the room, Reed smiled faintly, "That's exactly what I predicted that I would hear from you, Susan."

Johnny thought it would be forever before his sister came to see him. However, he wouldn't blame her for her delay, taking into account what he had said over the phone. He was guided to the entrance where his sister was waiting for him eagerly, he hoped. Susan was talking to the police officer and apologized for him if he had done anything wrong on her behalf.

In response, the head constable exclaimed, "Oh, you are the sister that was yelling at him. No wonder he stood up for you. You're as pretty as the golden sun."

Johnny glared at him in anger and annoyance when the police officer made such a comment about his sister. Nevertheless, Susan didn't take it to heart. She simply ignored the comment and wrote on the paperwork necessary to bail him out. He watched his sister in pleasure as she took him out by the hand and commented on the way out. "I'm may be as pretty as the golden sun, however, I am also as dangerous as the golden sun. You may want to keep your pick up line to yourself."

Once they were outside and on the way to Johnny's car, they were quiet and remained that way for about half way the drive to the Baxter Building. Without being able to be silent all this time, Johnny was the first one to start the conversation.

"Sue? Are you going to talk to me or not? I know I've done some bad things, but you can't avoid me forever." Johnny pleaded as he sat in the front with his arms crossed.

Susan once again ignored her baby brother and focused her attention on the busy streets of New York City. Even though she knew she was tormenting her brother this way, she also knew that it was in his best intentions to do so. There was rarely a time when she immediately talked to him after his trouble making schemes. Regardless of how much hope she has in her brother, she had to admit that Jonathon Spencer Storm was not always innocent. This time reminded her of the time when Johnny was put on trial by Ronan the Accuser against the Kree Empire, when he destroyed the alien robots. Ben and she were set to defend him, and Reed was chosen as his lawyer. However, since Johnny is already presumed guilty before the trial starts, it was not easy getting him out. Every time Ben and she were trying to explain how good Johnny really was. Their memories of Johnny's misbehaving were against them. Even though this time memories did not have a great affect, Susan still couldn't help but think if Johnny is as innocent she wants him to be.

Once again Johnny attempted to get his sister talking, "Please Sue, you have to talk to me. It's killing me that you are not talking to me, your baby bro. I thought you were always there to help me cope with my troubles, but I'm starting to doubt that now."

Susan's eyes widened at his comment. Did he really think that she was not there for him in both good times and bad? Did she really pain him by not talking to him? She sat there wondering if all what he said was true. Hoping it was, she opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. When she had left Reed at the Baxter Building, she was so sure what she was going to say as a motherly figure. However, as she was right in front of him, she had no clue what to say or what to do, for that matter.

"Johnny," she finally stated when they were driving underground into the Baxter Building parking lot, "I'm not trying to have a goal of never talking to you. I just want to help you. No matter how much trouble you get in, I will always be here for you. Don't ever think I don't love you. I guess the reason why I have been so tough on you, and not on Reed and Ben is because you are my little brother, and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself ever." They were in the parking lot and Susan was ready to leave the car.

Apparently this had touched Johnny hard, and when he leant forward to hug his sister, Susan knew that her brother knew how much she cared for him. "Thank you, Sue. You don't know how much that meant to me."

Susan returned the embrace and smiled faintly to herself knowing that they would cooperate a lot better now. When the both of them were out of the car, Susan was in the lead, feeling a lot jollier, with Johnny trailing behind. He thought and whispered to himself softly as he touched the item in his right jean pocket, "I'm sorry, Sue."

Quickly dismissing the thought, he caught up to his sister, and put on a false smile for his sister's sake. However, he was far from happy, and he knew his sister had to know sooner or later.

**Hey, that's the finish! I am planning on writing a sequel to this one-shot and you will find out what the item was in his pocket. Anyways, the next one-shot should be about Ben Grimm and how he feels about having the body he has, and what restrictions it has. **

**Until next time and please review! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. I See

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! All I can write for you guys is a poem, sorry! It's a ReedxSue poem, so please review! If you don't understand it, the explanation of the poem is on the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

I See

_I see her eyes dazzle with merriment._

_I see her hair calm and picturesque. _

_I see her lips curling into a small, quaint smile. _

_I see her funny bone struck as she bursts out in laughter. _

_-_

_I see her eyes glisten in the moonlight. _

_I see her hair shine in the starry night sky. _

_I see her lips forming into a loveable smile. _

_I see her laughing as it echoes into the night. _

_-_

_I see her eyes sorrow with pain and anguish. _

_I see her golden blonde hair torn and disfigured._

_I see her lips quiver in sorrow and fear. _

_I see her laughing fading as it becomes crying. _

_-_

_I see her cerulean eyes dark with anger._

_I see her hair straight and with no addition touch._

_I see her lips around her teeth as she grinds them._

_I see her laughing entirely gone as it turns into a battle cry. _

_-_

_I see her eyes dancing and prancing with triumph. _

_I see her hair bouncing up and down._

_I see her lips forming a wide smile of victory._

_I see her laughter back again as she hoots in her success. _

**Okay, this is from Reed's POV about Sue. It explains her eyes, hair, smiling, and laughing in five different situations. First situation is when she is very happy. Next is when she is outside in the night as she spends her time with Reed. Then, it is about when Sue loses someone dearly to her due to a villain (can be anyone you want it to be). After, it is when Susan is on the battle field. Finally, it is when Susan beats the villain and is triumphant. **

**I see is used for everything, even 'seeing' laughter because I want to make it seem that Reed can see everything about Sue, with all his senses, not just sight. Sorry if 'seeing' laughter bothers you!**

**Hope you all think that this poem is good, as I think it's not one of my best. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Why

**This will be the last instalment of All in Good Time. Please review!!!**

Why

I try to cope with this,

The best that I possibly can.

I can never, though, get that this is,

What I am meant to be: rocky and tan.

Is this my fate?

Why do I have to cope with this?

Why can't my destiny wait?

Why can't I just leave this with a hiss?

People run away from me,

They try to hurt and torture

Thinking that why do I have to be,

A rocky and tan monster.

All that I can think of now,

Is that I need to save people as a vow.

**Guess in your review who this is about!!! Please review!**


End file.
